Delicious: Emily's Hopes and Fears/Forest Picnic
This is the first restaurant in Emily's Hopes and Fears. On a breezy, summer year, Emily celebrated the housewarming party and cleaned up! Level 1 - Keep 'Em Happy *In Emily's Garden, Patrick's working on a bike. *Snuggford Radio: Hey, hey! Marty Party here... LIVE from Snuggford's ONLY "Mayhem in the A.M." Morning Zoo Radio Hour!! *Snuggford Radio: It's official now. There's a heatwave coming to Snuggford! *Snuggford Radio: Be sure to claim your spot at the pool. You're gonna need it! Yuk, yuk! *Emily and Paige come out to the garden. Then Emily places the picnic baskets. *Emily: Come on, Patrick! We are going swimming, remember? *Patrick: In a minute... I'm almost done... *Patrick finishes setting up a bike. *Emily: That "monster" will be right here when we get back. *Patrick: Ready! *Emily: Are you really planning on driving that thing, once it's finished? *Patrick: Don't worry honey, I'll try to be safe... *Snuggford Radio sings: BORN TO BE WILD! *In the Forest Picnic, Francois and Evelyn sets up, while Paige enters the picnic. *Emily and Patrick enter the picnic. *Paige gave Evelyn a hug. *Francois: You made it! *Emily: Naturally! My mom and best friend are both working here! *Evelyn gives Paige an ice cream. *Evelyn: Sit! SIt1 Let me get you something to drink! *Emily: Do you need any help, Mom? If you click Yes, start the tutorial. Otherwise, click No to skip tutorial. *Francois leaves the picnic. *Evelyn: I know what I'm doing, honey! *Evelyn: You sit there and relax! Afterward *Francois enters the forest to clean the dispenser; Evelyn sets the counter. *Paige spotted a butterfly to the path. *Paige follows the butterfly. *There's a flower! *Paige: Flower, Daddy, Flower! *Patrick gets up. *Patrick: I see. That's a Lotus flower... *Patrick: Did you inow the Lotus can live for over 1000 years? *Paige: I want it! I want it! *Patrick: I'll get it, Pumpkin, because it's much too dangerous for you. *Patrick starts to reach the flower. *Emily: Patrick be careful! The rope looks slippery and you might lose your... *'Getting a flower for Paige' *Emily: ...grip. *Patrick fell down into water. He spits water out of his mouth. *Patrick delivers flower. *Paige takes flower. Evelyn pits a tower to Patrick. *Paige: Look, Mommy! *Paige: Daddy, give Paige beautiful flower! *Emily: He sure did, didn't he? Level 2 - Not The Ice Creams! *Paige tastes the ice cream. *Patrick enters the place. *Emily: We've just started without you... *Paige: Daddy late! *Patrick: Yes, sorry... has to finish waxing my bike... *Patrick: ...but I'm here now! *Paige keeps licking ice cream. *EMily: Well, since "you're here now", maybe you can put some sunscreen on your daughter? *Patrick applies sunscreen to Paige. *Patrick: How many ice creams is that this week? *Patrick sits down. *Paige: Swim, Daddy, swim! *Evelyn: Enjoy these moments, they'll be gone before you know it. *Paige goes swimming. Afterward *Meanwhile in Emily's Garden... *Patrick: Finally! You and me are going to get some work done... *Emily: Patrick! Don't forget to read Paige a bedtime story! *Patrick: Jeez... *Emily comes outside. *Emily: What's that honey? *Patrick: Nothing dear... *Paige: Look Daddy! My flower! *Patrick: It's a beautiful flower indeed! *Patrick: Hmmm, what story shall we read tonight, Maybe we could read... *Paige: FLOWER STORY! FLOWER STORY! *Patrick gets a book. *Patrick: So where were we? *Patrick: Your great-grandfather had just gotten really ill, while on his journey through freezing Alaska... *Patrick: While all of sudden... he got... *Paige: ...BLUE SPOTS! *Patrick: That's right Pumpkin... blue spots... all over... *Some time later... *Patrick: ...but somewhere at the insanely cold end of the world... *Patrick: ...a golden flower blooms that cures everything... *Patrick: There was only one problem... *Paige: I know! I know! *Patrick: It was time for little girls to go to bed... *Paige: Awwww... Daddy! *Patrick closes and places a book, turns off the lamp and leaves. *Paige turns it back on and continue reading silently. Level 3 - Flower Story *Paige goes to the picnic basket. *She picks up the book. *Paige: Flower story, Daddy! *Patrick: Uhm... Pumpkin, how did you get that journal? *Patrick: Let's put that away, we could lose it... *Paige: Daddy read flower story? *Paige: Pleeeeeaaaaasssee... *Patrick: Ok, but just a few pages... *Patrick sits down to tell a story. *Patrick reads: It was dark when Grandpa heard a loud roar! *Paige: GRRRRR! *Patrick reads: He looked around to see he was surrounded by bears... *Paige: Grandpa make fire! *Patrick reads: That's right, if only there was someplace to run. During the level *Patrick keeps reading. **"...the ice people pulled Grandpa from the ice-cold water seconds later he would have been a popsicle..." **"...there was no food left in his backpack and no tree or bush for miles, his stomach was growling..." **"...the blue spots were getting to him, Grandpa started to see weird things like dancing flowers and rainbow colored snow..." *"...suddenly Grandpa started to fall asleep. "Not during the snow-storm" he thought, but he was drifting away..." *"...his eyes opened to several monks carrying him through the storm, Grandpa could hardly see, but the monks knew where the flower was..." Afterward *Patrick reads: ...the monks explained that they had to hurry, or else it might be too late... *Patrick reads: ...to save him... *Patrick reads: It was so cold that you couldn't even do a pee-pee, unless you were standing next to a fire... *Patrick reads: And even then you would run the risk of burning your... *Patrick: Your... hum... *Paige: Burn your what, Daddy? *Francois: Burn your marshmallow! *Patrick: I think that's enough for now... *Paige: Awwwwww... *Emily: We have to get home anyway... *Paige: FLOWER STORY! SLOWER STORY! *Patrick: Pumpkin, we've read enough flower story for today... *Patrick: We'll read some more tomorrow night. *Patrick gets off the bed, turns off the lamp and leaves. But... *Paige can read more! Level 4 - Timing It Well *Meanwhile in Emily's Garden... *Paige comes outside. *Paige: Swim, swim, swim! *Patrick: Pumpkin, we can't go swimming everyday... *Emily comes outside. *Emily: I told her we could go. Anyway, it's much too hot to stay at home. *Patrick: I really wanted to get some work done on my bike, honey... *Emily: If you'd rather be with your bike than our daughter this vacation... *Patrick: I guess we're going swimming, Paige... *Patrick: Just let me finish this one thing... *Patrick works on bike to finish. Afterward *Paige goes out of the pond. *Paige: Mommy, Daddy, Paige feel sick. My tummy hurts. *Patrick: See! That's what you get when you keep giving her ice cream. *Emily: REALLY?! You don't want to go there... *Emily: You're the one who forgot to put on her tanning lotion, AGAIN! **Paige: My head hurts too... *Emily: For all we know she has heatstroke... *Patrick: Sure, naturally it's my fault; I'm probably responsible for the heat-wave as well... **Paige: Mommy? *Paige: DADDY!? *Paige falls down. *Emily's worried! *Patrick: Are you ok, honey? *Evelyn and Francois go to investigate Paige. *Patrick: Francois, can you call the doctor? *Francois makes a call. Level 5 - Making Lunch *At Paige's bedroom... Meet John Summers and Allison Heart. *John: ...Strange, isn't it? *John: Well, I've got good news and I've got bad news. *John: The good news is, you can stoop blaming yourself, it isn't a stomach ache or heatstroke... *John: The bad news is, me and my assistant, Allison don't have a clue... *'Paige's having fun with Allison - Take a photo' *Allison's checking on Paige. Before the level *Francois: So?! *Evelyn: Well, they don't know much of anything... *Evelyn: Tonight several doctors are coming over... *Evelyn: Her fever keeps rising, that poor girl. *Francois: Emily must be worried sick, maybe we can prepare some food, so they don't have to cook *Evelyn: That's a great idea, Francois, I'll let her know. *Francois and Evelyn go back to work. During the level *Evelyn prepares lunch for the O'Malleys. Afterward *Meet Daniel Summers and Connor McCoy *Francois brings lunch for O'Malleys. *Emily places the lunch. *Daniel: Indeed very strange... *Connor: Let me take a look. *Francois leaves. *Connor touches Paige's tummy. **"Does it hurt when I push here?" *Paige shook the head "no". *Connor: Ok, I'm stumped... *Allison: Uhm, guys? She's getting blue spots... *Paige's getting blue spots! *Emily, Patrick, John, Daniel, and Connor: Blue spots??? *Allison: Y... Yes, blue spots... *Patrick: The blue spots... Level 6 - Ecstatic Customers *Patrick's looking for a book. *Patrick: Honey, have you seen my grandfather's journal? *Patrick: I thought I left it right here... *Emily: I haven't seen it, I just cleaned Paige's room. *Emily: But it's no time for fairy tales anyway, Paige is asleep and the doctors are almost here. *Emily searches the storage chest, and Patrick leaves the room. Before the level *Patrick rushed into picnic to tell. *Patrick: Francois, I need your help! Can you help me find my grandpa's journal? *Patrick: I need the journal! It's going to help Paige. *Francois: Not even the weirdest thing I heard today, I'll help you look... *Francois and Patrick leave to find the journal. Afterward *At home, Allison checks Paige's thermometer. Emily cries! *Patrick: What happened? *Emily: She suddenly started hallucinating, Patrick, it was so scary... *Emily: ...WHERE WERE YOU?! *Patrick: I... I know honey, How is she now? *Allison: SHe's alright now, Mr. O'Malley, she's sleeping... *Allison leaves the room. *Patrick: Paige had the same blue spots as Grandpa. So I was looking for... *Brigid: ...So you were looking for that stupid journal? Honestly... *Emily: You were looking for that flower story? *Patrick: I was! It describes a possible cure... *Brigid: Your grandpa's journals describe many things... *Emily: This is getting serious, Patrick1 The doctors say Paige might slip into a coma if they don't find something soon! *Patrick: Don't you see, that's exactly why I was looking for the journal! *Brigid: ENOUGH! My dad had a great imagination... *Brigid: He spent so much time chasing fairy tales, we hardly ever saw him... *Brigid: Be there for your family, Patrick, don't become your grandfather. *Brigid and Emily leave the room. Level 7 - Various Creations *At the picnic, Francois and Evelyn clean the counter. Emily enters the picnic with a call. *Emily: How is she doing? *Emily: I know, I know! Just promise to call if anything happens! *Emily hangs up. *Evelyn: Emily?! How's Paige? *Emily: Mom, I'm really worried.... *Francois: They still haven't got a clue? *Emily: No... Maybe... *Emily: Maybe I should go back... *Emily sits at tree and thinks. Afterward *Emily: What is it, honey? *Paige shakes head to test neck. *Paige: Paige n... n... neck hurts... *John: That's not good, not good at all, can someone get me a wet towel? *Evelyn leaves to get wet towel, then brings back to John. *John wipes his back neck. *Allison: Can the doctor take a look at your neck, honey? *John takes a look at her neck. *He takes a journal. *John: Yes, that might be what was causing the neck problems... *Patrick takes a journal. *Patrick: The journal!? I FOUND IT! Level 8 - What a Mess *Inside Emily's Place... *Patrick: See! All the symptoms fit: the fever, the blue spots, the muscle-cramps, the shaking... *Patrick: And my grandfather was cured by a golden flower he discovered in Alaska... *Emily: You do understand I'm finding this hard to believe, Patrick? *Emily: A magical golden flower that's going to cure Paige? *Emily: Do you even know where it is? *Patrick: Well... uhm... I don't know... exactly... *Emily: I feel bad as helpless as you do... *Emily: ...but we have to stick together, before we start to lose our minds... *On Forest Picnic... *Francois tries to net fish. *If there's nothing in here, I've looked everywhere for the journal... *Francois catches a junk, sport shorts. He is mad! Evelyn is happy! *Francois drops the shorts and kicks the garbage can! *The trash scattered everywhere! *Francois: Did I mention, I hate cleaning up and searching for things? *Evelyn: Don't worry, Francois, I'll do it. I could use the distraction. During the level *Evelyn cleans up the picnic area. Afterward *John shakes something. *Patrick enters Paige's bedroom. *Patrick: Dr. Summers, I think I have something that describes Paige's disease and even a cure! *Patrick gives to John. *John: Mr. O'Malley, it's very well written... *Patrick: But there's no chance it's real? *John: Anything's possible... *John: ...but in my opinion, it's nonsense, it's a nice fairy tale though. *John: The best you can do is leave it to us medical professionals! Level 9 - Make It Quick *John: Really? I guess I'll tell them. *John: Those were the results from out last test, we're still in the dark, I'm afraid. *John: We're quite literally running out of tests to do... *Patrick: So what do we do now? *John: I... I don't know... *In Forest Picnic... *Evelyn: Have you thought about herbal medicine? *Emily: I don't think a cup of tea will cure this Mom... *Evelyn: How do you know if you haven't tried it? *Emily: I'm sorry Mom, I have to go... *Evelyn: Emily? Emily? She hung up on me... *Francois: Don't worry, I do that to my mom, constantly. Afterward *In Paige's bedroom... *Allison: John? Paige is not looking so good. *John scans for something to Paige. *Allison is surprised! *John: I need you guys not to panic, but Allison is calling an ambulance and we're going to the hospital. *Patrick: Uhm… Is it... Paige, is she... how bad is it? *John: She's running a pretty high fever, which is very concerning. *John: One of you come with me, we'll wait for the ambulance downstairs. *Allison brought the stretchers upstairs. Emily takes Paige to the stretchers. *Paige: My flower! My flower! *John: There's no time for that now! *John and Allison bring Paige to the hospital. *Emily leaves to the hospital. *In Little Creek Hospital, Emily, Patrick and Paige are in Pediatrics. Allison and John enter Paige's room. *John: Her temperature is no longer rising, but it's still very high... *Emily: Will she have to stay here? *John: Let's talk in the hallway for a moment. *Emily, Allison and John go to the hallway. *Paige: D-D-Daddy? *Patrick: Yes, honey? *Paige: Y-You g-g-get new f-flower for P-P-Paige? *Patrick: I will, I promise Paige... *Paige goes to sleep. *Patrick: I will get you a new flower! Level 10 - Packing Food *Patrick gets the bike to start. *Emily: So, you're really planning on going? *Patrick: I have to, I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to Paige and I hadn't tried everything. *Emily: But what if something happens to Paige, WHILE you're gone... *Emily: …or something happens to you, you know how dangerous this journey is... *Patrick: … *Emily: You at least need to prepare, Patrick. *Emily: Look at your bike, you think you can ride that thing through ALASKA?! *Patrick: It will run! And I will get that flower! *Patrick: Emily, I need to go NOW, before it's too late. *Emily: Well... Well... *Emily: LEAVE THEN, I do everything here myself anyway... *Emily: I've managed being on my own before, so I'm sure I can do it again... *Emily: I'm going to the hospital now, where our daughter is, to give her her cuddly, another thing I'll do on my own... *Emily leaves to the hospital. *In Forest Picnic... *Francois: Sure, I'll help out, but... He's really going?! *Francois: Are you sure you don't want me to come over? *Francois: I guess we'll have to start packing some food... During the level *Evelyn packs food for Patrick's journey. Afterward *Now Evelyn, leaves the picnic. *Francois delivers new flowers into the hospital. Then he sat near Emily. *They sleep. Patrick enters Pediatrics. *Patrick gives a kiss to Paige. He gives a kiss to Emily. *Emily: Patrick... *Patrick: Emily, I have to... *Emily gives the food bag to Patrick. *Then they gave a kiss before Patrick leaves the hospital. *They gave promises. Emily starts to sob. *Emily: You better make it back to us in one piece... *Emily: …I don't want to lose you!